


Побочные эффекты

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Побочные эффекты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side-Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16771) by amoama. 



_"Риппед Фьюэл" дает тебе много энергии_  
\- Брэд у тебя есть ровно пять секунд до того, как я нападу на твое тело и оскар-майк. Ты предупрежден.  
\- Отъебись, Рэй, я пытаюсь уснуть. Ты и так уже поимел мое тело три раза с 14:30. Если хочешь еще, это будет завтра, а сейчас захлопнись и дай мне поспать.   
\- Я не позволю тебе просто так валяться в постели, ты, повернутый на времени фрик, и через пять секунд ты встаешь.

 _Снижает аппетит_  
\- Рэй, я не хочу никаких безумных печенек-с-сюрпризом, приготовленных в микроволновке или как ты там называешь эту херню. И мне похер, сделаны ли они по специальному рецепту бабушки Персон. И зачем ты вообще их делаешь, если ты их даже не ешь? Они выглядят, как собачье дерьмо, и на вкус, наверняка, такие же. И ты не должен давать их ни одному живому человеческому существу. Особенно тому человеческому существу, с кем ты собираешься заняться сексом.

 _Улучшает метаболизм и расход энергии_  
\- Да, Персон, я знаю, что ты хочешь потрахаться со мной. Ты ввалился ко мне в спальник прошлой ночью, что стало последней каплей в твоих долгих и туманных намеках. Изгваздал все вокруг, пока отсасывал мне и, что самое патетичное во всей этой ситуации, украсил мой член древним песком Месопотамии.   
\- Да, но я должен был это сделать. Этот рисунок песком на твоем члене он как график, как набросок, такая четкость. Эй, подожди, подойди сюда, я хочу проверить, осталось ли все это у тебя там.

 _Ты можешь потерять большое количество жира_  
\- Ты такой худой сукин сын, Рэй. Ты должен есть лучше.  
\- Твоя задница следующая в моем меню.  
\- Я серьезно, Рэй. Тебе надо набирать вес. И жрать нормальную еду. Начни есть, и ты вспомнишь, что тебе это нравится.  
\- Я помню, как мне нравится твоя задница. И я помню, как нравится тебе, когда я ее вылизываю, засовывая лицо между твоих ягодиц и слюнявя твою дырку.  
\- Ты тупица.  
\- Эй, ты чистишь свои руки об меня?  
\- Типа того.

 _Боли в желудке, тошнота, головная боль_  
\- Рэй, я говорил тебе не бухать с Мэнималом. Посмотри на себя! А теперь я по твоему требованию вынужден делать эту идиотскую гейскую ванную, которая абсолютно не заслуживает твою мучимую тошнотой и похмельем тупую задницу.  
\- ….  
\- Бля, Рэй! Попытайся выпить хоть немного воды.

 _Может стать причиной нарушения сна, особенно если принять таблетки на ночь_  
\- Брэд. Брэд. Брэд. Ты спишь? Брэд, посмотри на меня.  
\- …  
\- Ну и пошел ты нахуй. Дрыхнешь как труп.

 _Возникает чувство взволнованности, тревоги, усталости_  
\- Пошли побегаем.  
\- Сейчас три утра.  
\- И? Давай потопчем нашими ногами асфальт, давай преодолеем боль, давай пробежимся по тихим дорожкам наших беспокойных душ.  
\- О’кей, отлично, только заткнись. Никаких разговоров, пока мы бежим. И когда мы заведем собаку, ты не будешь делать это каждое утро со мной.   
\- Мне так нравится, каким педиком ты становишься.   
\- Угу. Бери воду и наблюдай, как сейчас я буду тренировать твою жалкую тощую задницу бегать на длинные дистанции.  
\- Может, она и тощая, но это не моя задница болит сегодня с утра, Брэд.   
\- Заканчивай свои самодовольные подколки.

 _Увеличивает потоотделение и усиливает раздражительность_  
\- Рэй.  
\- Да?  
\- Тебя трясет.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты дрожишь и вспотел. У тебя жар?  
\- Не, ничего.  
\- Ты в порядке, Персон?  
\- Я нормально, Брэд, хватит со мной нянчиться.   
\- Ты сейчас же отправляешься в кровать как минимум на сорок пять минут.  
\- Если ты отвлечешься от разглядывания меня, то сможешь заметить, что я по-тихому подрочил на твою кровать, пока ты спокойно себе дрых.  
\- Отлично. Но в данный момент я смотрю на тебя. И ты выглядишь как полное дерьмо. И ты должен съесть что-нибудь.  
\- Займись со мной любовью.  
\- О’кей, Рэй, конечно. Только подыщу подходящую кантри-песню для создания соответствующего настроения.  
\- Да, сделай это, хотя я уже почти кончил от одних твоих слов, да-да, я уже близок к оргазму.

 _Увеличивает сердцебиение (в некоторых случаях возможно прерывистое сердцебиение)_  
\- Рэй… Рэй, твое сердце так громко бьется. И ты обнимаешь меня так сильно, что меня начинает тошнить. И, кроме того, это оскорбляет моего внутреннего воина. Рэй?  
\- …  
\- Пожалуйста, давай у тебя не будет инсульта, пока ты спишь, ладно? И завязывай с этим гребаным "Риппед Фьюэл". Мы теперь дома.


End file.
